Breakfast
by Sassy Classy NCISLA Lover
Summary: Nell and Eric get a little carried away in OPS one day Established Neric
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I Decided To Take A break from my other Story Babies Of Ops I should have another update soon... Enjoy...Established neric**

* * *

Nell Jones couldn't help but chuckle to herself as she walked into OPS only to see her green-eyed boyfriend sleeping peacefully at his workstation. He probably had a terrible kink in his neck given his upright position. As she coaxed him awake she couldn't help but run a hand through his soft blond hair as she gently called his name. His emerald-green eyes slowly blinked open to look up at her.

"Hi" he said softly, the sleep evident in his voice.

"Morning" she smiled before pressing a soft kiss to his lips." Wanna go get breakfast?"

"Yes please". he said rubbing his eyes and putting his glasses back on.

"Well breakfast is only gonna be coffee and some Oreos that I had stashed in the kitchen"

"hmmm. I really dont care I just need food" Eric said.

"Okay c'mon"

* * *

Eric laughed as he saw Nell turn to him with her best pouty face on after several failed attempts to get the Oreos down from the top shelf.

"I got it" he said as he reached up and grabbed the Oreos with ease. He went back to the table and sat down ans sipped his coffee letting the warm liquid seep into his veins. Nell smiled, relieved that he had finally relaxed after working all night long. alone in OPS. She walked over and sat in his lap and just sat watching him.

"Whats wrong baby?" Eric asked becoming worried, but Nell just continues to stare

"Nell...What wrong? Your scaring me baby"

"Hmm oh nothing just tired, I always forget how early it is"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutley" She replied while feeding Eric an Oreo. "Now. are you okay? You slept in that chair and I am just gonna assume that both your back and neck hurt right now"

"Yea, they are a little sore but I can take care of that later"

"Hmm, okay" She said as she kissed him softly. She threaded her fingers through his hair as their tounges battled for dominance..Nell moaned as his hands caressed her sides. THe feel of his skin on hers light her entire body on two were soo lost in their kiss that they did not notice their other team member's approaching footsteps.

Sam opened the door only to find the two techs passionately kissing with Nell in Eric's lap. As Eric noticed the other mans presence in the room he slowly tried to extract himself from Nell's grasp only to recieve a whimper of protest as she tried to kiss him again . ( She had not noticed that Sam had joined them in the kitchen).

Eric turned his head and whispered something to Nell who turned and locked eyes with the team with a surprisingly smug and unphased look on her face.

* * *

**Well there it is folks tell me what you think there will probably be three chapters the last one being a little Nell and Eric smut to finish it off... **

**Reviews are love**

**-Sassy**


	2. Cat is Out of the Bag

**Eric:**

Why in the world is she smiling?

Sam looks like he is about to kill someone and she is _smiling_ of all things...but damn she's beautiful.

**Sam:**

How in the hell did I not notice this?

I get paid to notice things like this how did I not know? But most importantly why did they not tell us?

**Callen:**

I guess Nell and Eric really isn't a surprise for me. I had walked in on them holding hands and laughing together OPS one day but I dont think that they noticed . I just wanted to know why they didnt tell us sooner. They trusted us right?

**Deeks:**

I am trying so hard not to laugh at the look on Sam's face. Nell and Eric dating really wasnt news for me I had seen them in a coffee shop together they were sitting on the same side of a booth and I guess Eric was in a bold mood because he just leaned over and kissed Nell. So I am really not surprised.

**Kensi:**

I cant believe that she didn't tell me! I mean I always knew that she had a crush on Eric but I did not know that she had been dating him. I though that she would at least tell _me. _I know I am terrible at girl-talk but she could have at least brought it up.

**Nell:**

I can not believe that they did not figure it out sooner and I know for a fact that a least two of them have seen us together (I am not sure which two) I also know that they gossip like old church women, so I am really surprised (and a little mortified that my collegues just saw me making out with Eric but I guess I will live.

* * *

They all just sat a stared at each other for a few moment before Deeks finnally broke the ice.

"So when did this happen guys?" he asked.

"Yea, and why didn't you tell me?", Kensi asked , diresting her question more at Nell than Eric.

"OK I am gonna answer Deeks first" Nell said. "I guess it started when he introduced me to his mom during Christmas Break, she said she could see that Ihad feelings for him and she told me that he had talked about me any chance he got." Nell looked at Eric with a smile. (she still hadn't moved from his lap)

"And I didnt tell you Kensi because Eric and I decided that we just wanted to get to know and enjoy each other before telling everyone"

"Does that clear things up?" Eric chimed in.

"Yes but I just need you guys to know that you can trust us" Callen said seriously

"I'm cool with that" Eris responded with a small nod.

"Good now can we please go do our jobs now, and without the kissing you two" Said if on cue Eric leaned over and gave Nell one last passionate kiss.

"Now we can go do our jobs" Eric said with a grin.


End file.
